


Couldn't Let You Die

by HeartDeNies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fuck Or Die, Knotting, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartDeNies/pseuds/HeartDeNies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I see you noticed, too.” Deaton’s voice came from behind him.</p><p>Derek turned, “What’s wrong with him? Why isn’t he getting any better? It’s been almost four days since we killed that thing.”</p><p>“If you had killed it in time, he would be getting better, but it seems the nogitsune was in him too long.  The damage can’t be healed.  Scott needs to turn him soon if he doesn’t want to bury another one of his friends.”</p><p>“He’s too much of a mess to pull his head out of his ass and see that something is wrong with Stiles. Stiles is going to die before Scott even notices he’s sick. You can’t do anything for him?”</p><p>“I’m afraid he’s past my help, but if Scott doesn’t turn Stiles soon, you may have to.” Deaton gave Derek a knowing look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couldn't Let You Die

The day of Allison’s funeral was overcast and rainy, the weather fitting everyone’s mood perfectly.  Derek stood silently in the rain looking out over the cemetery.  They’d already buried so many in this cemetery. How many more would they lose before Beacon Hills finally found peace again? Derek was pulled from his thoughts when the priest began to speak.

He’s been to so many of these things and they’re almost always the same.  Some religious person stands up and says a few words about the person’s life and how they were taken from this world too soon, blah blah blah. Next, someone who knew the person stands up and talks about how he or she touched their lives.  Tears and mushy words were always involved, but what did they matter when the person who they were meant for was no longer alive to hear them.

Derek let his eyes wander over the crowd gathered around the casket and his eyes landed on Stiles, as they often did.  He wondered if Stiles’ spark was what drew his attention or if it was something else, but Derek was always pulled to Stiles like a moth to a flame.  In the beginning, it frustrated him to be so drawn to a sixteen-year-old snot-nosed kid, but Derek now understood that Stiles was much more than that.

Concern made Derek’s brow furrow when he took in Stiles’ appearance.  He still looked sick, maybe even worse than the last time Derek had seen him.  The dark circles still lingered under Stiles’ eyes and his skin was so pale and sallow it was almost transparent.  Stiles’ shoulders were hunched, as though he were crumpling in on himself, and he looked unsteady on his feet.  Every once in a while, one of Stiles’ hands would rest on his father’s shoulder to help Stiles keep his balance.  To anyone else, this gesture would appear like Stiles was reassuring his father during the funeral, but Derek wasn’t fooled. Stiles looked so sick, almost like he was dying.

Allison’s casket was lowered into the ground and people started leaving.  Derek kept his eyes on Stiles and his father as they turned to walk back to the Jeep.  Derek could see Stiles was in pain just from the way he was walking.  He’d never seen Stiles that unsteady and slow.

 “I see you noticed, too.” Deaton’s voice came from behind him.

Derek turned, “What’s wrong with him? Why isn’t he getting any better? It’s been almost four days since we killed that thing.”

“If you had killed it in time, he would be getting better, but it seems the nogitsune was in him too long.  The damage can’t be healed.  Scott needs to turn him soon if he doesn’t want to bury another one of his friends.” Deaton said as he nodded in Scott’s direction.

The kid was still a mess, wallowing in his grief and guilt.  Scott was sitting next to Chris, staring blankly at the hole Allison’s body had just been lowered into. “He’s too much of a mess to pull his head out of his ass and see that something is wrong with Stiles. Stiles is going to die before Scott even notices he’s sick. You can’t do anything for him?”

“I’m afraid he’s past my help, but if Scott doesn’t turn Stiles soon, you may have to.” Deaton gave Derek a knowing look.

Derek’s brow furrowed. “Maybe you haven’t noticed, but I’m not exactly an Alpha anymore.”

“True, but a beta can change their mate.” Deaton left that statement hanging in the air as he turned around and walked away.

Derek was left reeling from Deaton’s statement.  He vaguely remembered hearing his Dad tell him that a beta could change their mate during the most awkward sex talk ever, but was Stiles really his mate? He would have to be or Stiles would remain human.  Even if Stiles was his mate, Derek wasn’t sure if Stiles had feelings for him.  A mating bond wasn’t anything to mess around with. Mating was for life.

But now that Derek was thinking about it, Stiles being his mate didn’t seem so farfetched.  His wolf liked being around Stiles and it got anxious when Stiles was in danger.  During the time the nogitsune was inside Stiles, Derek’s wolf had made him feel anxious and unsettled, almost like he was going to come out of his skin.  Derek didn’t know why he hadn’t realized it sooner.

Still, mating Stiles wasn’t the best option.  The way Stiles looked, it didn’t look like they had time for dating.  Derek had to convince Scott to turn Stiles.

 

* * *

 

That night, Derek climbed into Scott’s window.  Scott was lying curled on his side in the dark, facing away from the window.  “How much more melodramatic can this kid get?” Derek thought to himself.  Derek stood in front of the window until Scott acknowledged his presence.

“What do you want Derek?” Scott’s tone was bored and somewhat annoyed, like he couldn’t be bothered while he wallowed.

Derek pushed down the anger and frustration that tried to push its way into his voice. “Have you seen Stiles lately?”

Scott sighed in annoyance. “Yea. You should know. You were there.”

“Did you notice how sick he looked?” Derek asked through clenched teeth.

“You’d look sick too if you were recovering from having a crazy, supernatural fox living in your body and fucking up your life. Stiles is fine.”

Derek jumped over the bed and grabbed Scott by the collar. “If you’d get over yourself, you’d notice he’s not getting better. He’s dying, you moron!” Derek screamed in his face.

Scott shoved Derek away so hard, Derek crashed against the wall. “I loved her. Don’t tell me I didn’t love her because you don’t know how I feel.”

Derek’s eyes started to glow blue. “Really? I don’t know how you feel?  You probably feel the same way I did about Kate when I was in high school. You’re just lucky Allison died and didn’t kill most of your family.”

Scott stood up and threw a punch at Derek, but the older man dodged it.  Scott’s eyes began to glow red with anger. “Shut the fuck up, Derek! She loved me.”

“Oh yea! She loved you so much, she was fucking Isaac!” Derek roared.

Scott snarled and pinned Derek against the wall.  Derek pushed him away and punched Scott in the face. “Does Stiles mean so little to you that you’ll let him die while you’re too busy crying over a crush?”

Scott held onto his bleeding nose while it healed. “Stiles is fine. He’s not dying. He told me so himself.” 

“You need to turn him, Scott, or you’ll be burying your best friend.”

“Just get the fuck out Derek, before I rip your head off!”

Derek knew talking to Scott was a waste of time. He was just a dumb fucking kid.  How Stiles put up with him, Derek would never understand. Derek turned around.  “If you won’t save him, I will,” he said, and jumped out the window.

Derek tried to keep his mind blank as he ran to Stiles’ house.  He didn’t want to think too hard about what he was going to do. He didn’t want to talk himself out of it. He wasn’t going to lose Stiles. He couldn’t.

 

* * *

 

Thankfully, the Sheriff’s cruiser wasn’t in the driveway.  He must have taken the nightshift. Scaling up the side of the Stilinski house, Derek leapt through Stiles’ open bedroom window.  Stiles wasn’t in his room, but Derek could hear his sluggish heartbeat coming from downstairs.

Derek found Stiles asleep on the couch, _The Avengers_ playing quietly in the background.  He looked worse than he did at the funeral.  This was progressing faster than Derek thought.

Kneeling next to the couch, Derek gently ran his fingers through Stiles’ soft hair to rouse him. “Stiles,” Derek called quietly.

Stiles eyes cracked open and a smile spread across his face when he saw Derek. “Hey, Sourwolf. What are you doing here? I can’t really help you with researching bad guys right now.” His voice was weak.

Derek smirked and let his thumb rest against Stiles forehead.  He watched his veins turn black as he took Stiles’ pain.  “I’m here to help you. Why didn’t you tell anyone you weren’t getting better?”

A relieved sigh escaped Stiles lips as the pain left his body.  “Didn’t seem like the right time with everyone grieving.  We all lost someone important to us, especially Scott.”

Derek sighed. Stiles always sacrificed himself like this.  “You’re important to us, too, you know. When were you going to tell us you’re dying?”

“You know, dying is a very strong word.” Stiles squinted up at Derek.

“But it’s true, isn’t it? You’re dying.” Derek snaked his other arm underneath Stiles’ T-shirt and placed one of his strong hands on Stiles’ side to take more of his pain.

Stiles’ mouth dropped open and he let out a quiet moan. “Man, that feels so good. Your pain-sucky powers are better than morphine.”

“Stiles,” Derek pressed.

“Okay. Jeez. I probably wasn’t going to tell anyone. Don’t you think dying is what I deserve after all the deaths and pain I caused this town?” A rogue tear slid its way down Stiles face.

Derek’s face softened as he wiped the tear away. “Stiles, that wasn’t you. It was the nogitsune. And did you ever think about what it would do to us if you died?  It would kill your Dad…and me.”

That question seemed to get to Stiles and another tear rolled down his face. “I guess I never thought about it.  I guess I was being selfish again.” Stiles smiled wryly.

“You’re the least selfish person I know.  You saved my life by holding my paralyzed ass above water for hours when I’d only been an asshole to you.”

Stiles’ laugh was weak. “God, you were so heavy! I still think you’re made out of rock.”

The laughter didn’t pull the concern and seriousness from Derek’s face. “Stiles, let me turn you.”

“How? You aren’t an Alpha anymore.”

“There are ways. Is that a yes?” Derek pressed urgently

“Yep,” Stiles said with a pop. “Make me wolfy.”

Derek smiled. Even close to death, Stiles was still himself.  “How I turn you isn’t going to be like being turned by an Alpha. It’s going to be pretty…invasive.”

“You’re doing a really good job with the pain-sucky thing, so invasive shouldn’t be too bad.”

Derek picked up Stiles from the couch and then stood up. “Hey, where are we going?”

“Your bedroom.”

“Why? Can’t you turn me here?”

“Not unless you want to have sex on your living room couch.” Derek said.

All the air seemed to leave Stiles’ lungs. “Wah! Oh, when you say invasive, you mean _invasive_.”

Derek hesitated on the steps. “Are you okay with this?”

Stiles scoffed weakly, “Absolutely! I’ve been wanting to get in your pants since you slammed me against my front door. I won’t even tell you how much spank bank material that moment provided.”

“Good,” Derek growled as he kicked Stiles’ bedroom door open.  He placed Stiles gently on his bed and then backed away to strip.  He kept his eyes trained on Stiles’ face to see his reaction.  Stiles looked entranced and Derek noticed Stiles’ pink tongue dart out to lick his lips.

When Derek’s pants hit the floor, Stiles stopped breathing.  Derek had been completely bare underneath and now he stood in front of Stiles in all his glory. “God, Derek.” Stiles swallowed hard. “You are so fucking sexy. I want to touch you.” Stiles’ hand came up off the bed for a second before it dropped back down to the bed. Stiles looked down at his hand like it had betrayed him.

Derek knelt on the bed and crawled until he was hovering over Stiles’ prone form.  “Don’t worry about it.  Just let me make you feel good,” Derek said as he dotted kisses along Stiles’ neck.

Stiles sighed softly in pleasure and dropped his head back so Derek could have more room.  Derek’s mouth was so hot and wet as he devoured Stiles’ neck.  Stiles placed his hand on Derek’s arm and let it rest there. He could feel the muscles play underneath his fingertips as Derek moved ever so slightly above him.

“God, Stiles, you taste so good,” Derek breathed into his ear before he sucked Stiles’ ear lobe into his mouth. Derek released it after a moment. “Kiss me, Stiles.”

Not having to be told twice, Stiles turned his head and caught Derek’s mouth with his.  He thought he’d be nervous because he wasn’t the most experienced kisser, but with Derek, he didn’t even have the presence of mind to worry about it.  Derek’s lips were so soft as they moved against his and it wasn’t long before his tongue darted along Stiles’ lips, asking for entrance.  Stiles let him in without a moment of hesitation and Derek’s tongue invaded his mouth and explored.

Stiles never thought kissing could be so intense, but this was so hot.  Derek sucked on Stiles’ tongue before he retreated, letting Stiles explore his mouth.  A thrill went up Stiles’ spine when he felt Derek’s fangs descend and he tentatively ran his tongue over them before going further.

Derek pulled away and Stiles tried to follow. “Sorry, Stiles. I don’t want to waste too much of your energy when we still have a lot more to do.”

Stiles nodded mutely and his eyes widened when Derek took his claws and tore Stiles’ T-shirt and shorts from Stiles’ body.  His orgasm suddenly pushed impatiently at the tip of his cock. “Holy shit, Derek!”

Derek growled in response. His wolf was starting to take over, but that didn’t concern Derek too much. His wolf wouldn’t hurt its mate.

As Derek moved down Stiles’ body, Stiles hand slipped off Derek’s arm and fell to the bed.  Derek picked it up, pulled two of Stiles long, thin fingers into his mouth and sucked.  Stiles’ eyes rolled back into his head at the sensation. “Fuck, Derek. I’m not going to last long if you keep doing shit like that,” Stiles moaned.

Derek hummed to himself and Stiles felt the vibrations in his fingers. Derek pulled Stiles’ fingers out of his mouth with a wet sound. “Mmm, don’t worry about it, Stiles. I want you to feel good.” Derek looked up at Stiles with glowing blue eyes.  Stiles nodded weakly before Derek continued to move down.

Placing a hand on each of Stiles’ hip bones, Derek carefully nipped at the skin just around Stiles’ dick, earning him a moan and he felt muscles flutter weakly under his fingers, like Stiles was trying to push his hips up.

Derek knew Stiles was about to blow, but that didn’t matter. He wanted to see Stiles come undone as many times as he could make him.  Derek kept his eyes on Stiles face as he pulled Stiles into his mouth and sucked.

Stiles gave a startled moan and Derek felt a warm flood of liquid flow over his tongue.  He sucked a few more seconds until Stiles was done, making sure he pulled everything from Stiles.

Derek pushed himself up on his elbows. “You want to taste yourself, Stiles?”

Stiles nodded, dazed.  He’d never come so hard, ever.

After moving up until he was face to face with Stiles, Derek sealed his mouth to Stiles’ and let the come flow into his mouth.  Stiles had gotten curious and tasted himself before, but this time he was mixed with Derek and it was much better.  Stile moaned and deepened the kiss.

Derek kissed him back for a few moments, then he broke the kiss to go back down to Stiles’ groin.  He nipped at the thin skin covering Stiles’ hips before he picked up Stiles’ legs and put one on each of his broad shoulders

Warm fingers spread Stiles’ cheeks and then a hot tongue attacked his entrance.  Stiles’ back arched for a moment before his body went limp.  It sucked being so weak when all he wanted to do was writhe in pleasure underneath Derek.  “Jesus Christ, Derek,” Stiles breathed. “Fuck!”

Sure, he’d watched porn with rimming in it before, but he’d always been skeptical about it being as pleasurable as the bottoms made it seem, but really, it felt fucking awesome.  He was already starting to get hard again.

Derek’s hot tongue circled around his entrance and then speared inside, making Stiles see stars. Stiles needed Derek inside him. Now.  “Derek, please.  Fuck me!”

Derek pulled away from Stiles and nipped at his thigh. “You got any lube?”

Stiles nodded and pointed a shaking finger at the drawer beside his bed.

Derek reached over him and retrieved the lube before settling back down between Stiles’ shivering thighs.  Opening the bottle, Derek poured a generous amount on his fingers and allowed it to warm for a few moments.  He took his free hand and grabbed one of Stiles’ legs behind the knee and placed it on his shoulder to give him better access.  Derek spread a little lube on the outside of Stiles’ hole and then carefully inserted one of his fingers.  Watching Stiles’ face, Derek made sure he wasn’t going too fast as he worked his finger in and out. 

The stretch was hardly there and every few thrusts, Stiles felt Derek press against something that sent fireworks racing along his spine.  The feeling got more intense when Derek added a second finger.  There was a slight burn, but Stiles still felt amazing.

Suddenly, Derek crooked his fingers up toward Stiles’ pubic bone and pushed into that spot, making Stiles shout in pleasure. “Oh my God, Derek! What was that?”

“Looks like I found your prostate, Stiles.” Derek rubbed mercilessly.

“Now, Derek. Fuck me now!” Stiles was going to crawl out of his skin if he didn’t get Derek inside him soon.

Derek turned his head and bit at the inside of the thigh that was slung over his shoulder. “Patience Stiles. I don’t want to hurt you.” Derek pushed a third finger into Stiles.

Stiles moaned at the burning stretch. “Mmm. I don’t care. Just want you inside me.”

“So demanding.” Derek carefully removed his fingers and Stiles felt the emptiness that was left behind.  Stiles whined.

Derek pulled Stiles’ other leg up on his shoulder and grabbed Stiles’ ass with both hands, positioning him how Derek wanted him.

Opening the lube, Derek drizzled some on his cock before spreading it with his palm. “Relax, Stiles.” Derek murmured as he placed himself at Stiles’ entrance. He pushed gently into Stiles until just the head of his cock was inside.  He positioned Stiles a little differently to make it easier and then continued.

Derek’s cock felt much bigger than his fingers, but the sharp stretch wasn’t that bad.  Stiles tried to relax more to make it easier.

“Breathe, Stiles.” Derek bit out as he surged forward, bottoming out.

Stiles didn’t even realize he hadn’t been breathing, but he gulped in a huge gasp of air as Derek filled him completely.  He’d never felt so full before and it felt amazing.  He moaned when Derek’s hips moved a fraction. “Move, Derek!”

Derek pulled back and then slowly moved back in, the head of his cock working over Stiles’ prostate. “Oh God, Derek! Right there!” Stiles moaned.

With how tight and warm Stiles felt around his dick, Derek knew he wasn’t going to last long, so he set a punishing pace, hoping it would get Stiles off before his own orgasm exploded.

Derek licked along Stiles’ jaw as he pounded into him.  He could taste the salt of his sweat.  When Stiles’ lips opened to moan, Derek took the opportunity to plunge his tongue inside Stiles’ mouth and mimicked what his lower half was doing.

Stiles felt overwhelmed with everything that was happening.  Derek’s cock was sliding against his prostate, sending stocks of pleasure up his spine, his weeping cock was trapped between their stomachs and he could feel the ridges of Derek’s abs rubbing against it. And Derek’s mouth was doing pornographic things in his mouth.  His eyes rolled back in his skull when Derek sucked on his tongue.

The sounds of two sweaty bodies rocking together filled the room along with the wet squelch of Derek’s cock fucking Stiles’ wet hole.  There was no way Stiles are going to last much longer, but judging the way Derek’s rhythm kept changing, he was close, too.

“Fuck, Stiles. I’m gonna come.” Derek bit out.  One of his large hands reached between their bodies to bring Stiles off with him. “Come with me Stiles.”

Stiles was almost there.  He felt his balls tightening, getting ready to shoot his load.  Stiles screamed his release when he felt the warm gush of Derek’s come spilling inside him and the sharp pain of Derek’s teeth slicing into his collarbone.

Pain and pleasure mixed exquisitely, making  colors flash in Stiles’ vision and his back arch with each spurt of come that painted his and Derek’s stomachs.  Suddenly, pictures started flashing in his mind and it took him a moment to realize that they were parts of Derek’s memories.  He saw Derek with his family, playing with his brothers and sisters. His heart clinched when he saw what happened with Kate, his burning family and then came the vision of Stiles’ accusing face staring out from the front seat of this Dad’s cruiser. When he came out of the vision, he felt an intense stretching at his entrance.

He started to panic because he didn’t know what was happening to him.  It felt like Derek was still coming inside him and his teeth were still buried deep in Stiles’ shoulder.

Derek seemed to sense his distress because he pulled back and started licking the blood away  from the wound reassuringly.

The stretching sensation at his entrance was getting more intense, riding the edge of painful. It felt like Derek’s cock was getting bigger. Stiles tried to shift to get more comfortable, but that only made it worse.

“Derek. What’s happening?” Stiles could hear the stress in his own voice.

Derek hummed happily and ran a soothing hand up Stiles’ side. “I’m knotting you.” Stiles couldn’t see Derek, but from his voice, he could tell he was wolfed out.

Stiles mind went blank. “Knotting…?”

“Werewolves knot their mates.”

With all the weird things Stiles had seen since Scott had been bitten, he shouldn’t have been surprised that knotting was a thing.  At this point, all he could do was enjoy the pleasurable aftershocks from his mind-blowing orgasm and the warmth of Derek’s come filling him while he waited for Derek to pull himself together and explain.

After a few heartbeats, Derek seemed to regain himself and he flipped them over so Stiles was sitting on his hips.  Stiles tried to get up, but Derek’s knot pulled painfully at his entrance.

Derek ran a hand up and down his back, pulling the pain away. “We’ll be stuck like this for a few minutes.  I’m sorry I didn’t warn you. It’s been awhile since I had ‘the talk’ with my Dad and I forgot this could happen.”

Stiles braced his hands on Derek’s abs and was startled when a fat drop of blood splashed across Derek’s skin.  He looked down at his shoulder and saw rivulets of blood sliding down his chest and dripping onto Derek. 

“Don’t worry. You’re already healing. It should close up in a few minutes.  You will have a scar since I made it,” Derek said absently as he spread the come on Stiles stomach with one of his palms

Stiles brow furrowed. “Why will it scar?”

He felt Derek stiffen underneath him.  Derek sighed. “Look, this was the only way to save you since Scott wouldn’t turn you.  Deaton told me that I could turn you if I mated you, so that’s what I did.”

“Mated? Like werewolf married?” Stiles didn’t know what to think.

“Yea,” Derek said, sheepishly.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Derek could hear the hurt in Stiles’ voice.

“I knew you would have flipped out and had a million questions and there wasn’t enough time. I couldn’t let you die.  I understand if you are mad at me, but at least I know you’re going to be alive for a long time.” Derek let his fingers ghost along Stiles’ arms.

Stiles batted his hands away and then tried to get off Derek. After a painful pulling sensation, Derek’s cock left his body, along with a shocking amount of come. Stiles looked up in horror at Derek before scrambling off the bed to go clean himself up.

He was only in the bathroom long enough to wipe himself down before Derek knocked gently at the door. “Stiles, are you okay?”

He honestly felt like crying because of all the weird shit that happened in the last couple minutes, but he sucked it up. “No, I’m not okay.  I just unknowingly werewolf married the guy who I thought was straight, but it turns out he’s my mate. Said mate knots me like a fucking dog and comes more than should be physically possible inside me and now it’s running down my thighs like a fucking river. NO! I’m not okay!”

There was silence beyond the door for a moment. “I’m sorry, Stiles.” Derek’s voice sounded broken.  Stiles felt like he’d just got punched in the chest.  Derek has been rejected so many times and he thinks he’s getting rejected by his mate.

Stiles sighed. “Look, Derek. Just give me a couple days to process all of this and get used to everything and then we’ll talk. I don’t hate you or anything, okay?”

“Okay.” Stiles heard Derek turn, but then he hesitated and turned back toward the door. “I know I haven’t really showed my feelings for you Stiles, but …I do love you,” and then he walked away from the door.

The words sent a shock of pain through Stiles’ heart.  He bit his lip for a second and then opened the door, but Derek was already gone. Stiles rushed back to his room, which he found empty.  He walked over to the window and saw Derek, in just his jeans, run across the lawn and into the woods. “I guess I love you, too, Derek Hale,” Stiles whispered, only to himself.

 


End file.
